


A Matter Of Time (YCRBYCH)

by demondetox



Series: Hooker!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place six months after the boys return from Texas. Just a little insight on their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Time (YCRBYCH)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Hooker!Verse. You need to read "You Can Run, But You Can't Hide" in order to understand this part. :)

 

  
 

 

"Quit staring at me." Jensen's sleep heavy voice mumbles; his eyes still closed but slowly crinkling at the corners and his lips tucking up in a lazy smile.  
  
"I don't. Just anticipated for you to wake up." Jared replies before he leans down to capture his young boyfriend's lips with his own.  
  
They share slow and gentle kisses for a few minutes, neither of them caring about their morning breath being anything close to minty-fresh. Jensen would still not open his eyes and Jared knows this game. It's not the first time in those six months since they're back from Texas that these kisses and tiny touches will soon turn heated and Jared always finds an interesting way to get Jensen to wake up fully. All of him. But if he doesn't get the boy some coffee afterwards there will be hell to pay. Usually in the form of no sex until Jensen will cave. Which never lasts longer than twenty-four hours.  
  
Jared loves this though, loves Jensen all sleepy, then turned on and begging, followed by sated and content for however long it takes for the post orgasmic bliss to wear off and then Jensen will be all grumpy and pissed because his body is lacking caffeine. Jared wouldn't want it any other way though. It's been six months and Jared still can't believe that Jensen is his, that he can have this with Jensen and as sappy as it may sound he's sure he will burst soon from how much he loves his boyfriend and how this love seems to grow with each passing day.  
  
Of course they still fight at least once a week; either because Jared has had a rough day in the office or court or Jensen has his moments where he's short of running away because his past is haunting him; leaving him in self-consciousness and doubt over Jared's feelings for him. But they are getting better, they talk. A lot. And Jared won't let either one of them go to bed until they talk it all out and fix whatever was bugging them at the time. Not only because Jared hates fighting with Jensen, more so because he can’t sleep if he knows his young lover won’t be next to him when he wakes up.  
  
"You're thinking too loud." Jensen breathes against Jared's lips between kisses. He nudges his pelvis against Jared’s, both their cocks already filling.  
  
"Admiring the view, is all." He smirks at the smaller man and slowly pushes the blanket off of Jensen down to his happy trail to reveal miles of warm and naked skin. "Sue me." He adds to his previous statement.  
  
"I would, but can't call my lawyer right now." Jensen opens his eyes and smiles up at Jared with so much affection Jared is sure his heart will jump out of his chest any minute now.  
  
"Why's that, mmh?" He wants to know while his hand travells over Jensen's flat stomach, lips seeking for every inch of pale freckled skin.  
  
"Dunno, but if I understood him right he was about to fuck his boyfriend through the mattress." Jensen chuckles.  
  
"...'that so?" Jared sticks his tongue out and circles Jensen's bellybutton; his fingers skimming further down to take Jensen's hard cock in his hand.  
  
He wraps his hand around the silky smooth flesh and strokes a couple times. Just enough to drag a throaty moan out of his boyfriend.  
  
"God... urgh... I hope so." Jensen groans, already lost in the sensation of too much and definitely not enough.  
  
Swiftly Jared kicks the remaining blankets out of the way and moves between Jensen's legs, who spreads them invitingly fast and so very eager.  
  
They share more kisses, all tongue and teeth. It's wet and messy but exactly what they both want and need while Jared fingers his boyfriend open. Jensen's hands are everywhere, scratching and clawing at the sheets; at Jared's skin and it takes all of Jared's willpower to pull the first digit away from his lover's hole to coat his hand with lube.  
  
The younger man is begging and thrashing beneath him and fucking himself down on Jared's fingers as the older man is sucking his lips along Jensen's pulse point.  
  
By now Jared knows exactly how to move and crook his fingers to find the sweet spot he's always going for and makes sure to fuck his fingers inside Jensen’s tight channel in the right angle. It doesn't take long and he has three fingers in his boyfriend's little hole, scissoring him slowly and Jensen is cursing under his breath, threatening him with every silly thing he can come up with if Jared doesn't fuck him already.  
  
But Jared takes his time prepping him, always does, does it for longer than really necessary because he still can't forget how much pain he caused Jensen during their first encounter - won't ever be able to forget how badly he hurt the boy and he'll try to make up for it and even though Jensen has long forgiven him and plays it down like it wasn't even that big of a deal Jared can't forgive himself. Not yet and maybe not ever.  
"Less thinking; more fucking." Jensen says through gritted teeth and his sweet pleas pull Jared back in the here and now. It's hot and cute and there is just a little truth in every threat coming from his boyfriend and looking at Jensen's dick; dark red, swollen and leaking pre come between them Jared is sure he could come just from this view alone.  
  
Since Jared couldn't ever say no to Jensen though, he's withdrawing his fingers - much to Jensen's disappointment - and kneels between his lover’s legs to pour more lube in his hand and covers his own rock hard cock in a few lazy strokes. The first contact of the cool gel with his cock makes him cringe; his overheated flesh begging to be buried deep inside Jensen.  
  
Breaching the first ring of muscle is always the dangerous part. Dangerous because no matter how tough Jared's stamina is, the first contact will always drive him crazy and he has to steer his focus on old ladies and other non-appealing things so he won't shoot his load before he even has a chance to start with the good stuff.  
  
Jared pushes in gently, inch after inch and Jensen is clinging to him; legs wrapped around Jared's waist and hands urging Jared on by the back of the older man's thighs. Jensen can beg all he wants though, Jared will take his time. He knows they'll end up fucking like bunnies sometime later so he wants to enjoy this, wants this to be more than just a quick fuck. And Jensen's lust blown pupils, the way his uneven breathing makes his whole body shiver, salty sweet droplets of sweat forming on his skin and every sexy moan coming from his plush lips is always proof enough for Jared to know how much Jensen dwells and loves these gentle touches, the kitten licks Jared leaves on his chest and lips and the barely there but skilled thrusts against his prostate.  
  
With every lazy thrust deep inside Jensen's ass Jared can feel how close they both are but he doesn't want his boyfriend to come yet. He moves back a little, kneeling between Jensen's legs again but pulling the younger man with him, hips high enough to rest his ass on Jared's thighs and one hand is holding him there, making it impossible for Jensen to move. Jared's free hand finds its way to Jensen's cock and he wraps his hand around the head almost painfully so; holding back Jensen's orgasm. The younger man mewls in disagreement, groans in frustration but encourages Jared even more with his filthy mouth; turning Jared on more than it should with his pleas of "fuck, Jay, so good", and "come on, more... need more. Fuck me already."  
  
It doesn't take much more for Jared to finally feel this sharp stab of pleasure curling through him, his vision blurry, skin on the edge of too tight and too hot and when his climax hits him white dots of ecstasy dance in front of his eyes and he comes. Hard. With his dick buried balls deep in his lover; pulsing his come in thick white ropes inside the soft warm hole.  
  
He needs a minute, holds as still as his shaking nerves can manage while his hand still has a tight hold of Jensen's member and he slowly pulls his softening cock out; watching how his come follows his flesh, dripping from Jensen's twitching hole.  
  
"Holy fuck, Jen. So pretty for me." He moans before he leans over to take Jensen's lips in a kiss. The younger man is bucking his hips up, trying furiously to get some friction on his dick and Jared smirks against his boyfriend's cheek; chuckles before he pushes him further up on the bed again.  
  
Jared licks his lips and travels them down Jensen's chest, tongue playing with Jensen's hard little nubs.  
  
"Jay, please… need." Jensen begs; his head thrown back, teeth worrying his bottom lip and hands pulling and pushing Jared.  
  
Jared looks up and waits until green eyes lock with his'. "Tell me what you need baby." Of course Jared knows the answer, it's right in front of him, his hand stroking Jensen's dick once and then goes right back to a firm hold of the cock head. But he wants to hear it anyway; needs Jensen to put it into words.  
  
"You. Come, need... need to come. Please. God, please."  
  
If Jared hadn't come just a couple minutes before he would be so hard again from Jensen's sweet drawl that he could cut his way through a whole bunch of diamonds.  
  
Jensen is trembling and shaking, both their skin covered in sweat and rubbing against one another but after a few more minutes of watching Jensen and barely there touches Jared takes pity on him and ends his torture.  
  
Jared opens his lips just enough to take the mushroom shaped head in his mouth, tongue circling and licking the slit. Jensen's hands glide through his hair, neither pushing nor pulling him; aware that Jared decides the pace and when.  
  
A surprised gasp and a coarse moan rumbles through Jensen's whole body when Jared takes his hand away from the younger man's cock and swallows him down in one swift motion. With each bop up and down Jensen's shaft he hits the back of Jared's throat. Gag reflex be damned, Jared loves it like this and Jensen is writhing underneath him; trying his hardest not to buck up, but Jared grabs him by the hips to push him in and out of his mouth until the younger man takes the hint and fucks Jared's mouth.  
  
Jensen barely ever takes control like this, not because Jared doesn't want it and boy does he like it but his young boyfriend is sometimes still scared and nervous; afraid he might do something wrong or disappoint Jared. They will have to talk about Jensen's insecurities again, someday. Preferably when Jared doesn't have a dick shoved up his throat.  
  
Jensen's hands are everywhere on him, holding on for dear life; scratching and clinging. It will leave marks and bruises, that's for sure but Jared wouldn’t ever complain. He loves doing this to Jensen; making him fall apart beneath him. Jensen's dick is twitching inside his mouth; growing impossibly harder and when he empties himself in Jared's mouth he swallows it all down, not letting a single drop go to waste.  
  
When Jensen comes down from his high Jared scoots up next to him and wraps himself around Jensen; sharing their mixed tastes in a long thorough kiss.  
  
The whine from outside the bedroom door though forces both men to leave their cocoon of calm, love and comfort.  
  
"Guess I better go let the kids out back," Jared says against Jensen's lips and feels a little guilty for letting the dogs wait so long, "how about you get the shower started and I'll be back to join you in a minute?" Jared can practically feel the shiver going down Jensen's spine at the question.  
  
"Mmmh... yeah, sounds like a good idea."  Jensen's voice sounds rough and fucked out when he answers, but doesn't seem like he wants Jared to leave the bed at all; hands cupping the back of Jared's neck and pulling him down to push his tongue inside the warm wet heat between Jared's lips.  
  
Jared pulls back first and pushes himself off the bed. "Just a shower, Jen. Then breakfast. This is an important day for you and I don't want you to be late. You know what they say about first impressions." He reminds his boyfriend and only shakes his head with a dimpled smile when Jensen rolls his eyes.  
  
"Come on, you make it sound like I'm writing my finals already. All I gotta do today is sign up for the courses I'm going to take." Jensen frowns. But Jared can see right through him. Jensen isn't annoyed, no he is nervous and scared; still not sure what he wants to do with his life or where he can see himself a few years down the road.  
  
"And still, it's officially your first day of college. You aced your GED and I know with certainty you will do just as good in college. There's nothing you have to worry about, baby. I'm proud of you." He reassures Jensen and leans down to press a loving kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.  
  
Just as Jared is opening the doors to the backyard he can hear the water running upstairs. He pats and scratches both dogs behind their ears and sends them outside; watches how Icarus chases after Sadie over the lawn and for a split second he wonders if he'll ever see more than just the dogs frolicking in the yard. It's probably too soon to have these thoughts, too early in their young relationship to think about what could be in a few years, but someday he will definitely have to talk to Jensen about their future and possible additions. 

Jensen is still and only eighteen but Jared prays that whatever the young man plans to do with his life that Jared will be a part of it. The age gap between them is something Jared never cared about but he's still aware of it and somewhat afraid that Jensen soon might realize that Jared is keeping him from living his own life; from making his own and better experiences. A life every college kid leads sooner or later; getting to know the dating scene, going out with friends from college and just being free of responsibilities and commitment. If Jensen would want to leave someday then Jared would have to let him go, no matter how much it would hurt to lose the young man. Jensen might be his, for now, but it doesn't mean he has any ownership rights; Jensen belongs to only himself and nobody else, not even Jared. Right now there is only them and even though Jensen barely ever voices his feelings for Jared he knows they are there. Doesn't mean he wouldn't like to hear it more often though.  
  
He leaves the door to the backyard open for the dogs and goes to start the coffee maker before he rushes back upstairs; two steps at a time. Because even though he said only showering, doesn’t mean he wants to miss ogling on all that pretty wet skin of Jensen’s.  
  
It doesn't take long for them to get showered, shaved and dressed. It did take some strength to reject Jensen though when he all but jumped Jared once he entered the shower. Okay, yeah, Jared hated himself a little to push Jensen's hand away from his growing erection, but they needed to hurry.  
  
Both men enjoyed the breakfast Jared fixed them; nothing special just some scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. But Jared had to almost feed Jensen because at first Jensen refused to eat anything at all, said coffee would be enough. Jared saw the nervous flicker in the younger man's eyes and his growling stomach told Jared that he in fact was hungry. Jensen needed to eat if he wanted to make it through the day. And it would definitely be a long first day at college for him.  
  
"Can I be honest with you?" Jensen asks between bites.  
  
"Always be honest with me, Jen. What's going on? I know something is up and it's not the usual nerves kids get when they face their first day at a new school."  
  
"I'm not a damn kid!" Is Jensen's snappy answer and this was not how Jared pictured this morning to go.  
  
"Not what I meant. Sorry, I know you're not a child. You gonna tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"I know. God, I know. I'm a little on edge and..." Jensen's voice broke and his fork clattered to his plate, hands shaking.  
  
"Jen... Jensen, look at me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Whatever it is you know I'll be with you. Every step of the way." Jared tries his best to calm Jensen down. He stretches his arm out and reaches across the table to take the younger man's hand in his own.  
  
"Not only today...," Jensen begins to explain with a slight sob in his voice, "...I'm always worried. Scared. You know. To leave the house and run into one of my... or uhm, Chris."  
  
He doesn’t look at Jared anymore, his eyes glued to the table in what Jared can only guess is shame, but for the first time Jared understands that it wasn't only his reputation as a lawyer Jensen is worried about. Everything made sense now; the way Jensen is never comfortable when they are going out or told the older man he would prefer a night at home with a movie or game on the xbox.  
  
"Kane knows better than to bother you. Chad made it clear who he's dealing with. Not only is he aware that the cops are on your side he also got the memo that I spare no effort to keep him away from you. Besides, I don't think he's still in town. Not a single soul has seen or heard of him in the past five to six months. And the others, your... former clients. Well if you really happen to run into one of them you just keep on walking. Don't waste a thought on them, hold your head up high and ignore them."  
  
Jared rises from his chair and walks over to Jensen, smiling at him while he takes his boyfriend's hands in his own and pulls him up to his feet to wrap himself around Jensen; holding on tight.  
  
"You gonna be fine, Jen. I promise." He whispers against his neck.  
  
"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"  
  
"Article one of the job description as your boyfriend." He all but giggles, but is sure this kind of article must exist or else he'd have to re-write law.  
  
"God, you're such a nerd."  
  
Jared pulls away from Jensen; only enough to look him in the eyes and smile down at him.  
  
"Yep and now I'll take care of article two. So pucker up, baby." He smirks and purses his lips while batting his lashes.  
  
Jared is happy that the little moment of bliss calmed his boyfriend somewhat. Minutes later they clean the kitchen together and spend a few more moments with the dogs before they’re heading out. Jared doesn’t have any important obligations to attend, only a few files of clients to go over and leave his signature on a couple of legal documents. Which is good, because he wants to drop Jensen off at college and also wants to be back in time to pick him up again.  
  
"You got your acceptance letter?" Jared asks once he pulls up to the campus' parking lot and Jensen cocks a sarcastic eyebrow at him in answer. "Just asking." Jared shrugs sheepishly at Jensen.  
  
"I also packed some paper and a pen, my ID, an apple and some lunch money. Yes, I got my cell and I'll call if the seniors push me around like they do with all the other newbies. Oh right, that was High School." Jensen throws him a serious face followed by his best shit-eating grin.  
  
"No need to be an ass, you know? I just---"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. You told me I'll be fine, remember? So how about you believe your own words for a second and quit playing mommy."  
  
Jared lets out a deep breath; there was just no chance of winning any argument with a petulant Jensen. He could only hope once this day was over Jensen would get his nerves under control. Jared hated to fight with Jensen; this wasn't a fight though, yet. Only an argument; a disagreement and they will get past this like every other time when they weren't on the same page.  
  
Jensen says goodbye with nothing more than a labored peck on Jared's cheek and a simple "I'll call you."  
Jared couldn't let him go like this though so once Jensen closes the passenger door behind him Jared rolls the window down and calls after his boyfriend. "Good luck!" When Jensen turns around to nod at him with his lips pressed in a tight line Jared smiles at him, showing Jensen that no matter how much of an ass the younger man might be sometimes Jared would never hold a grudge, especially when Jensen was involved.  
  
"I love you, Jensen." Jared calls after his boyfriend.  
  
Jensen’s lips form a shy "me too" and he keeps on walking towards the main entrance. 

Yeah, the day was going to suck ass. And not the good kind. Jared knows he’s overprotective and worries way too much over Jensen, but there’s the constant fear of losing the young man, it’s sitting so deep inside him that he can’t just shake it off. But after everything, he’s sure they’ll get past this little mess from today just like they always do. Love is stronger than nightmares from the past. And Jared will do everything to prove exactly that to Jensen. No matter how long he needs for Jensen to see all the truth in Jared’s words.


End file.
